marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Blaze Carson Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Carl Burgos | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = The Case of the Living Dead Man! | Synopsis2 = In Frisco City, Jack Carstairs goes up to the apartment of his girlfriend Sally McCoy and asks her to marry him. However they are interrupted by Sally's brother Hank who demands Jack leave his sister alone and pulls a gun. The two struggle and Hank is seemingly shot dead. Sally tells Jack that he must flee or be arrested and Hank runs off. A year later in the town of Red Dog, wanted posters for Jack Carstairs arrive at the sheriffs office. Blaze Carson and Tumbleweed both recall reading the story about the McCoy murder. Tumbleweed recognizes the face having seen a man who resembles Carstairs in the nearby Palace Saloon. They both rush over and confront Jack, who attempts to flee but is knocked out and taken into custody. On their way to the jail, a man named Chet Bradley the biggest cattleman in the area who moved into the area a year ago. However Jack recognizes him for who he really is: Hank McCoy, the man who supposedly murdered. While Tumbleweed dismisses this as fantasy, Blaze notices the various coincidences, including Chet and Hank having a sister. In order to check the truth to this story, Blaze agrees to follow Jack to the Bradley ranch to confront Sally. As Blaze watches from the shadows, Sally answers the door and is shocked to see Jack. Before Blaze can act, someone pistol whips him from behind. When Blaze awakens he hears a gun shot and rushes into the ranch and finds Hank McCoy and Jack Carstairs with guns drawn with the body of Hank's partner Asher Hobart dead at their feet. McCoy tries to peg the murder on Jack. However, their argument is interrupted by Tumbleweed who has arrived with proof that McCoy and Bradley are the same person. McCoy shoots Tumbleweed but only wings him and is gunned down by Blaze. With the danger over, they free Sally who has been locked in another room and learn that Sally and her brother were trying to cover up their bank robberies in Frisco by framing Jack for murder and fleeing to Red Dog, and that Asher was their accomplice who they later silenced. In the aftermath, with Sally arrested and Jack's name cleared, Jack tells Blaze and Tumbleweed that he intends to stay and make a new life in Red Dog. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Hayride of Doom! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Maurice Gutwirth | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = The Scarecrow Sheriff! | Synopsis4 = In the town of Spring Creek, saddle tramp Ducey Danvers has been spreading a tall story that he was given his six shooters by the Two-Gun Kid. Having no shooting skills whatever, Ducey has become a laughing stock to Blackie Trent and his gang. His girlfriend tries to talk Ducey to stay out of the lifestyle of a gunslinger. As coincidence would have it, Two-Gun Kid is riding past Spring Creek on his search for a girl named Betty Hallet for an old friend of his and passes by a local who asks him if he is going to visit Ducey. Curious about the Ducey's tall tale, the Kid decides to ride into Spring Creek and find out what it is all about. Two-Gun spies Ducey showing off his shooting skills to one of Blackie Trent's men who tells him that Blackie is going to offer him the position of town sheriff. Finding this suspicious, Two-Gun Kid follows Blackie's man back to his bosses hideout and learns that this is all a means of putting in place an ineffectual sheriff so that they have no opposition when the previously lawless town would not have a US Marshall put in place so they have a place to hide out after committing their robberies. While continuing his search for Betty Hallet, he watches as Ducey fails to stop some outlaws who are causing trouble at the local saloon. They make him "dance" to their gun shots until Two-Gun sneaks up behind and using the gun smoke to mask his presence shoots for Ducey, scaring the outlaws away. Revealing himself, Two-Gun Kid is surprised to find that Ducey doesn't recognize it and decides to have a little fun with this situation. However things get serious when Ducey is shot by one of Blackie's men. He runs the wounded boy to his girlfriend at the local hotel. With the help of Ducey's actor friend, Two-Gun disguises himself as Ducey and deals with Blackie and his gang, gunning them all down. Returning back to the hotel, Two-Gun realizes that Ducey's girlfriend is Betty Hallett, the long lost daughter of Two-Gun's friend and she is happy that she will be reunited with her father. Before departing, Two-Gun gives Ducey one of his guns before riding off. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Tiny Telson Goes to Town! | Synopsis5 = After numerous reports that Rick Walton is running a crooked gambling operation out of his saloon, Blaze Carson arrives to check things out just as a young man is being kicked out after accusing Walton of cheating him. Walton orders one of his men to shoot Blaze when he refuses to leave and Carson shoots him down. As Blaze backs out of the saloon he is bowled over by the entry of the massive muscle bound brute named Tiny Telson. When another one of Walton's men tries to shoot Blaze, Telson uses his massive strength to crush his hand. Realizing that Telson is a simple minded man with a lot of money, Walton decides to earn his trust and trick him into a slanted game of poker. However, Telson proves to be brighter than he looks and sees through te trick and after exposing Walton as a cheater wrecks his bar. Impressed, Blaze Carson decides to deputize Tiny until Tumbleweed returns to town. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = This issue also features a special one page extra titled "Blaze Carson's Favourite Saddle" which is identified as a western stock saddle. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}